Frog Fiasco number 1 as Sirius calls it
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Lily Evans has a transfiguration misshap: A pink frog-blob-thing that yodels. That's all I'm saying
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Keep in mind; I came up with this idea at a 3 am giggle fest. Seriously. I was trying to sleep, then one of the sentences from a fanfic I had read drifted into my head, and I just started laughing. Then I began thinking of pink yodeling frogs, and purple polka-dotted Voldemorts, and stupid Hermiones, and friendly blast-ended skrewts. It all kind of snowballed; I'm afraid, and so today I typed this up. Remember, giggle fest at 3 am created this. I was not in my right mind.**

Lily Evans was staring at her frog. The frog stared back, and then croaked LOUDLY.

"RIBBIT!" That was one loud frog.

"Sirius, would at least try to do the spell properly?" Remus Lupin growled. Lily looked up to see a half frog- half alarm clock ringing and hopping around the tabletop.

"Come on Moony, it's hilarious!" James chuckled as Remus changed the frog the rest of the way into an alarm clock. It croaked a final time, then fell silent.

Lily sighed and glowered at her frog again. It turned around and hopped off the table. Lily tried to catch it, but ended up swatting it a few feet away, but also higher into the air. As if in slow motion, the frog began it's decent to the ground. A loud SMACK told the red head the frog reached the stone floor.

Alice, Lily's Transfiguration partner and best friend gasped when a pitiful "ribbit…" reached the two girls' ears.

Lily leaned over her desk to get a better view of the winded amphibian. It lay sprawled out on it's back, eyes staring in different directions.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Lily murmured. The frog floated onto her desk.

"Is it alive?" a voice hissed right beside Lily's ear. Lily screamed and punched the person behind her in the face.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius howled, holding his nose.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, what is with the screaming?" Professor McGonagall asked, striding across the classroom to Lily's desk.

"My fault Professor," Sirius said, glaring at James, who was holding a chocolate bar up, clearly bribing Sirius to take the blame. "I scared Lily."

"One point from Gryffindor," McGonagall said. "Mr. Black, don't do it again." With that, she turned to Lily. "Lets see your alarm clock, Miss. Evans," she said.

Lily groaned.

"Frogintimorclock! (see A/N at bottom of story)" Lily said, flicking her wand at the frog.

What happened next was affectionately named "Frog Fiasco # 1" by Sirius.

There was a sizzling sound, and the frog's body began to expand, becoming pinker and pinker with every inch it grew. Soon, it was over three feet tall and 4 feet wide.

And it was most defiantly NOT an alarm clock. It was more of a frog-blob… THING. AND IT WAS HOT PINK!

Lily whimpered ashamedly, and smacked her face into the desk.

"Well…" McGonagall seemed lost for words.

The frog-blob-thing then felt the need to speak.

It opened its' mouth wide… and wailed.

It was an unearthly sound, the yodeling/wailing coming from the frog-blob-thing's cavernous mouth.

"SILENCIO!" came James' shout and the frog-blob-thing fell silent. It then began to keep itself content by blowing mint-scented, green-blue bubbles from it's' nose.

Everyone stared at the frog-blob-thing.

Frog-Blob-Thing stared back. Then it screamed and blew apart like an over inflated balloon.

First Sirius and James started roaring with laughter. Then Remus started chuckling, and soon everyone was laughing.

Except for Lily. The poor 13 year old girl stared at the place the frog had been and sniffed.

"I'm never gonna pass," she whimpered.

**A/N:**

**When you break up "Frogintimorclock" you get "Frog in timor clock". I went onto a site that translated English into Latin (have no clue why I wanted Latin) and typed in "frog into alarm clock", hit translate, and got "Frog in timor clock."**

**Does that make sense?**

**Review please. **

**Also, people that are reading "Ron and Hermione's Wedding"? Hang in there, I'm still typing up, editing and lengthening the last three chapters. The last few have been so pitiful, I need to make the last three awesome.**

**Yup.**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted to show what became of Frog-Blob-Thing**

Professor Dumbledore was having a peaceful afternoon in his study, when suddenly, IT appeared.

"IT" was a 3 feet high, 4 feet wide, hot pink frog-blob-thing, that appeared on Dumby's desk in a flash of yellow-orange smoke, with a lingering scent of bacon.

Phawkes stared at the magical mishap, and the pink thing stared back. The phoenix gave a soft, low musical hoot and the frog-thing screamed bloody murder, and blew apart like an over-inflated balloon (again).

Dumbledore smiled. "I believe we need to get Lily Evans a Transfiguration tutor, Phawkes. How do you think she'll react if I assign James Potter to help her?"

Dumbledore smiled when Phawkes let out another beautiful hoot.

For the next few weeks, the castle was plagued by many sightings of the legendary screaming Frog-Blob-Thing.


End file.
